Children of TKC and PJatO
by SonofApollo42
Summary: 20 years after the magicians and demigods won the 2 wars with each others help, they have lost touch. Now, their children have to unite them again. Will it work? *On Hiatus*
1. 1st Roll Call!

**Hey people! Roll call! You can still submit! I really need people for Jasper, Jalt, Thalico, Tratie, and Rapollo! So if you want to do more, think about those first!**

**Percabeth:**

Tommy Jackson: Age 11

Silena Zoe Jackson: Age 14

**Zarter:**

Steven Kane: Age 14

Ryann Julianne Kane: Age 15

**Tratie:**

Angelique Conna Stoll: Age 7

**Leyna (Closed!):**

Samuel Ethan Valdez: Age 13

William Leon Valdez: Age 13

Taylor Valdez: Age 12

Katy Valdez: Age 12

**Leo/Sunny:**

Elaine Valdez: Age 14

**Sanubis:**

Sabina Kane: Age 11

Susan Kane: Age 13

**Droctavian:**

Teddy Black: Age 19

**Jasper:**

**Frazel:**

Olivia Zhang: Age 13

Ryan Zhang: Age 13

**Jalt:**

Charisse Anne Stone: Age 13

**Thalico:**

Bianca Di Angelo II: Age 13

**Rapollo:**

Aigle Jennifer Dare: Age 13 1/2

**OC/OC:**

Boudica Collens: Age 15, TKC, Parents are Amelia and James Collens

Alexandria Fox: Age 13, TKC quarter bloods, parents are Waste and Julie Fox, grandparents are Thoth and Sobek.

Tumeric Fox: Age 13, TKC quarter bloods, Parents are Waste and Julie Fox, grandparents are Thoth and Sobek.

**Romances:**

Steven Kane/Elaine Valdez

Samuel Valdez/Ryann Kane

Sabina Kane/Tommy Jackson

Charisse Stone/Will Valdez

Tumeric Fox/Katy Valdez

Bianca Di Angelo/Ryan Zhang


	2. Real Roll Call!

**Hey people! Roll call! No more children! Don't submit anymore, unless you ask me and I let you!**

**Percabeth:**

Tommy Jackson: Age 11

Silena Zoe Jackson: Age 14

Andromeda Jackson: Age 13

**Zarter:**

Steven Kane: Age 14

Ryann Julianne Kane: Age 15

**Tratie:**

Angelique Conna Stoll: Age 7

**Leyna (Closed!):**

Samuel Ethan Valdez: Age 13

William Leon Valdez: Age 13

Taylor Valdez: Age 12

Katy Valdez: Age 12

**Leo/Sunny:**

Elaine Valdez: Age 14

Paris Valdez: Age 19

**Sanubis:**

Sabina Kane: Age 11

Susan Kane: Age 13

**Droctavian:**

Teddy Black: Age 19

**Jasper:**

Kristin Helen Grace: Age 16

**Frazel:**

Olivia Zhang: Age 13

Ryan Zhang: Age 13

**Jalt:**

Charisse Anne Stone: Age 13

Travis Conner Stone: Age 16

Mark Stone: Age 19

**Thalico:**

Bianca Di Angelo II: Age 13

Kaylee Mya Di Angelo: Age 17

Charles Di Angelo: Age 14

**Rapollo:**

Aigle Jennifer Dare: Age 13 ½

Malissa Dare: Age 12

Raphel Eric Dare: Age 16 ½

**OC/OC(Closed!) :**

Boudica Collens: Age 15, TKC, Parents are Amelia and James Collens

Alexandria Fox: Age 13, TKC quarter bloods, parents are Waste and Julie Fox, grandparents are Thoth and Sobek.

Tumeric Fox: Age 13, TKC quarter bloods, Parents are Waste and Julie Fox, grandparents are Thoth and Sobek.

Tarragon Fox: Age 14, TKC quarter bloods, parents are Waste and Julia Fox, grandparents are Thoth and Sobek

Andy Poll: Age 12, Camp Fanfiction quarter bloods, parents are Peter Poll and Kiara Annison, grandparents are Thi (Egyptian goddess of extraordinary senses), and Pollaplas (Greek god of clones).

Timothy Walter: Age 14, Camp Fanfiction quarter blood, parents are Henry and Rachel Walter, grandparents are Apotychia (god of failure and unluckiness) and Roch (god of rain)

Sarah Ashton: Age 14, Camp FF and Camp Jupiter quarter blood, parents are George Ashton and Mia Rodriguez, grandparents are Tachytita (goddess of movement and speed) and Fortuna (goddess of good fortune and luck)

**Romances:**

Steven Kane/Elaine Valdez

Samuel Valdez/Ryann Kane

Sabina Kane/Tommy Jackson

Charisse Stone/Will Valdez

Tumeric Fox/Katy Valdez

Bianca Di Angelo/Ryan Zhang

Andy Poll/Malissa Dare

Travis Stone/Ryann Kane

Travis Stone/Kristin Grace

Charles Di Angelo/ Silena Jackson

Mark Stone/ Kaylee Di Angelo (engaged)

Sarah Ashton/Timothy Walter

Paris Valdez/Teddy Black (engaged)


	3. 1st Chapter!

**N**

**A**

**R**

**R**

**A**

**T**

**O**

**R**

Four years after the 2nd Giant war and the War against Apophis were completed, 4 magicians, 2 gods, 1 mortal, and 14 demigods were standing on Half-blood hill, starting to say goodbye.

"Gods, I'm going to miss you guys so much." 20 year-old Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon said to 18 year-old Carter Kane, magician, and future pharoah of the House of Life.

"I know! I'll even miss Annabeth's random rants about architecture!" Carter Kane said.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, 20 year-old, and fiancée of Percy Jackson frowned. "Hey, watch it, Falcon boy." She said.

"Hey! You can't talk to my boyfriend that way! Only I can talk to my boyfriend that way, Annabeth." 18 year-old Zia Rashid, magician, and girlfriend of Carter Kane said.

Over by a few others, Sadie Kane, 17 year-old sister of Carter, and Hazel Levesque, 17 year-old daughter of Pluto, were talking to each other about their boyfriends Anubis, Egyptian god of death, and Frank Zhang, 20 year-old son of Mars.

"I still can't believe he got up the nerve to ask you out just before we went into battle!" Sadie told Hazel.

"At least he didn't kiss me during battle, like Anubis did!" Hazel retorted.

"Good point…" Sadie said, her usually loud mouth abandoning her.

Over with Jaz Anderson, 18 year-old magician, Sunny Sol, 19-year old daughter of Apollo, Apollo, Sunny's father and god of the sun, music, poetry, and archery, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, 20 year-old oracle of Camp-HalfBlood, the girls were talking about what it would be like after the war, while Apollo was just standing there, watching his daughter and girlfriend talk.

Sunny was fingering the engagement ring that Leo Valdez, 19 year-old son of Hephaestus and her boyfriend had given to her the day before. "So, Jaz. How's Walt?" Sunny asked Jaz, because everybody knew that Walt Stone, magician, age 18, was near death thanks to a deadly curse from his ancestor.

"Well, he's still in the infirmary, barely hanging on. I'm going to ask Ra to take away the curse after I leave here tomorrow." Jaz told her, just as Rachel stood up, her eyes strange. One was pure golden, while the other was pure blue.

Reyna, 19 year-old daughter of Bellona stumbled over to her. "Those aren't normal prophecy eyes, are they?"

"Nope. It's a message from Ra and Zeus." Apollo said. Rachel straightened and said, first in the senile voice of Ra: _Weasel no more sick, Jam! _

"Walt isn't sick anymore!" Jaz whispered. Then Rachel said in the deep voice of Zeus/Jupiter: _Hey, Demigods, Apollo, Jackal boy, and the puny magicians! The Magicians and Jackal Face have to leave Manhattan, now!_ and the Rachel's eyes went back to normal. Nico Di Angelo, 17 year-old son of Hades, and his girlfriend, Thalia Grace, 17 year-old daughter of Zeus, were talking with Piper McLean, 19 year-old daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace, Thalia's 'younger' brother, who was age 19. When the magicians had to leave, they walked over and everybody hugged and said their goodbyes.

"We'll see you guys at our weddings." Percy Jackson said.

"And the birth of our children." Zia said, and they all went their separate ways.

By the demigods, Piper, Annabeth, Sunny, and Rachel had all started to cry.

Leo walked over to his fiancée Sunny and comforted her. "Are we going to see them soon, Leo?" Sunny asked.

"Yep. Next year, Carter is going to propose to Zia. He only told us guys, though." Leo told her.

Annabeth, Piper, and Rachel, who were being comforted by Percy, Jason, and Apollo, heard this and brightened.

"And hey, Leo and Sunny, and Annabeth and I, are all getting married soon!" Percy said.

Over by the magicians, Zia and Jaz were crying. Sadie didn't cry in front of others, unless she was super sad. Of course, she'd cry when she was alone in her bedroom, afterwards.

"Zia, it's okay. We'll see them when Percy and Annabeth get married, and again when Leo and Sunny get married, and then next year when Frank has proposed to Hazel and they get married." Carter said.

"Really?" Zia asked, and Carter nodded.

"I can't wait to see them, and Walt when we get back to the 21st nome!" Jaz said.

**19 years later….**

**E**

**L**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**E**

Hi! I'm Elaine Valdez, 14 year-old daughter of Leo and Sunny Valdez! My grandparents

are Hephaestus and Apollo, and half-sister to the twelve year-old twins, Katy and

Taylor, and my 13 year-old half-brother Sammy and Will, whose real names are

William and Samuel. Their mother is Reyna, so their grandparents are Hephaestus

and Bellona. They live on the 2nd floor of the Hephaestus cabin. You see, a year after I was born, my mom and dad divorced, and my

dad married Reyna, and they had Sammy, then Will, then Katy and Taylor.

I have an older brother whose 19 and his name is Paris. We both have our dad's curly brown hair, and our mom's blue eyes and tan skin.

We all live at Camp Half-Blood, and instead of living in the normal demigod cabins, we live on the 2nd or 3rd floors of them. You see, when the first quarter blood was born, (cough, PARIS! cough), Aunt Annabeth designed the 2nd and 3rd floors of each cabin for the quarter bloods and their parents to live. For example, Aunt Annabeth, Uncle Percy, their son Tommy, and their daughters Silena and Andromeda, (who by the way, hates being called Andromeda and wants to be called Andy).

Paris is married to a girl named Teddy Valdez née Black. Her parents were Octavian and Drew Black, the people who were both mean to Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason. Both Paris and Teddy live on the 3rd floor of the Aphrodite cabin.

Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason only have one daughter whose name is Kristin. Aunt Piper, Uncle Jason, and Kristin live on the 2nd floor of the Zeus cabin.

Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico have two sons named Charles and Darian*, and 2 daughters named Bianca and Kaylee. They all live on the 2nd floor of the Hades cabin.

Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank have two kids, Olivia, whose my best friend, and her little brother Ryan. Both Olivia and Ryan inherited their father's gift of shape shifting into living creatures. All of them live on the 3rd floor of the Ares cabin.

Aunt Katie and Uncle Travis have one child. Her name is Angelique, and she is the youngest quarter-blood right now. She's only seven. Aunt Katie, Uncle Travis, and Angelique, (or Angel), all live on the 2nd floor of the Hermes cabin.

So, there's your intro, and now I'm starting the story.

The first day of our new school, I woke up to the yelling and screaming of my, I guess, half-aunt Malissa.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled in my face.

"What is it? Another drakon attack?" I screamed at her, while jumping up, brushing my hair, and running around, trying to find my hair clip/bow.

"Nope. It's breakfast." Malissa said, and she skipped out of my room. Sometimes I want to kill that girl.

I got changed into my yellow skirt, yellow hoodie, and yellow t-shirt before walking down the stairs and out of the cabin towards the dining pavilion. Did I mention I love the color yellow?

I saw Olivia and Ryan walking over towards the pavilion to, while yelling at each other about Ryan not having a crush on Bianca. I walked over to them and yelled, "Hey!" They stopped fighting and looked at me. I continued, saying, "Olivia, we both know he loves Bianca. Frank, we know you have a crush on Bianca." Olivia smirked, and Ryan walked away, skulking.

"So what's up, Music Face?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing much, Ruby Breath. I just got jumped on by Malissa. So do you know what school we're going too?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"Some big secret that's supposed to be revealed right now, at breakfast. So c'mon!" Olivia yelled, and we raced over to the dining pavilion. She won, of course, 'cause she turned into a cheetah and sprinted there.

I went and sat down at the Apollo table, where my mom, Aunt Rachel, Malissa, an dher sister Aigle and her brother Raphel.

Uncle Percy stood up. "Quarter bloods, and Dares," He nodded to Aigle, Malissa and Raphel, "We have decided that you will be going to school in Manhattan. The school that I used to go to, Goode High! And the ones who are to young for that will be attending Goode Middle School. This will only be temporary though, for most of you know of the town we're building near here for older demigods and their families." All of the quarter bloods started cheering.

"Now go, guys! The bus is here!" Aunt Thalia yelled. All of us ran outside to see a mortal bus here, and we ran on it to see a bunch of kids. I walked over to a hot guy who had black hair, tan skin, and captivating amber eyes. We started talking, and I learned his name was Steven Kane.

**At the 21****st**** nome…**

**S**

**T**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**N**

Hello, people! I'm Steven Kane, prince of the House of Life and son of Carter and Zia Kane. I'm a fire elementalist who follows the path of Ra, but I've got an annoying god named Aten stuck in my head. I have caramel skin, curly black hair, and amber eyes like my mother. I have one sister, and her name is Ryann. She's one year older than me, and I'm 14, so she's 15. She has long, curly black hair, caramel skin, and chocolate brown eyes. We look almost alike, except for our eyes. Ryann is a water elementalist who follows the path of Isis, but somehow Nephthys got stuck in her head. Our mom is the most powerful fire elementalist in the world, and she's queen of the house of life. Our dad is the greatest combat magician, and he's pharaoh of the house of life.

Next up is my two cousins, Susan and Sabina. Susan is 13 while Sabina is 11. Their parents are Sadie Kane and Anubis, the Egyptian god of death. (there are a lot of kids like them, and you'll see two more later. But Usually, the Egyptian demigods go to a place called Camp Pharoah.)

Then, there are my other 'cousins', Charisse, Travis, and Mark Stone. Their parents are named Jaz and Walt Stone. Charisse is 13, Travis is 16, and Mark is 19 with a wife named Kaylee. We don't know much about her. Aunt Jaz is the head healer of the 21st nome, while Uncle Walt is just an adviser to my dad.

Next up is Boudica Collens. She is 15 and she is a magician who lives in the nome.

Last but not least are our friends Alexandria, Tumeric, and Tarragon Fox. Thei parents were Waste and Julie Fox. Their grandparents were Sobek and Thoth. Their dad was one of the three who saved Camp Pharoah from Apophis. Tumeric and Alexandria are both 13, while Tarragon is 14.

Now on with the story…

One morning, which was also the morning of our first day of school, I woke up, showered, and got dressed and walked downstairs to the breakfast/buffet table. My mom and dad were having an argument about something over by the terrace. I went and sat down next to my 'cousin' Charisse. She had her black hair straight, like always, with a purple hair clip in it. She had on her purple glasses, ad was wearing her favorite clothes: a yellow t-shirt that read 'If there's a will, there's a way', dark blue jeans, and purple sandals. She had her purple back pack slung over her shoulder, and she was eating a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. She was petting her little chocolate brown Labrador puppy, whose name is Brownie.

"Hey Char." I whispered. " What's going on with those two?"

"I don't know. I asked Ryann, but she didn't know either. They've been arguing like that since I got down." She whispered back.

Aunt Jaz came downstairs, and seeing my parents arguing, cleared her throat. My mom and dad stopped talking and looked at her. She pointed at all of us kids, and my mom and dad immediately went and sat down with us and stopped talking.

"Hey, Uncle Carter? Which school are we going to?" Sabina asked. She had her black hair, which also had brown and neon green highlights, was down, normal-style. She was wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves, and she had her black back pack slung over her shoulder, with her headphones, (no doubt filled with Avril Lavigne. She lsitens ot it a lot!), around her neck.

My dad looked at my mom and said sternly, "Goode High School and Goode Middle school. It's in Manhattan."

"But dad! We're forbidden from going to Manhattan! Uncla Amos told us-" I started to say, but Dad held up a hand.

"Is Amos pharoah of the House of Life? No. I am. You children are going to Goode." He said, and then he stood up and stomped off.

Aunt Jaz cleared her throat. Again. "sorry guys. You all have to go, like now. The bus is here." She said, and we all started to run around, grabbing everything we needed for school, like books, backpacks, wands, lunches, and our magic bags. We said bye to our parents, and ran down the warehouse steps to see a bus waiting for us.

"That's strange. I didn't know that buses came to warehouses." Charisse said, and I nodded my head.

"Something isn't right here." I told her, but we still went in the bus. After a while of sitting around in the bus, I noticed that we were going to Long Island, and we stopped in front of a farm. A lot of kids came running up from there, and they all came in the bus. A kid with black hair that had blonde highlights in it, and sea green eyes sat next to Sabina. Sabina smiled and started talking to him.

A boy with light brown skin, brown eyes, and tousled dark hair sat next to Charisse. She looked up from her book and smiled at him, then went back to reading. The boy kept pestering her with questions like, 'Hi, I'm Will. What's you name?' , or 'How old are you. What book are you reading?'. Charisse eventually got annoyed and started talking to him.

A bunch more kids came and sat down, and a bunch of them sat down next to my family. Still no one sat next to me. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. A beautiful girl with tan skin, curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes was doing it.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked.

"Uh- um- hmm- may- I don't-" And it would of kept going on like that until Ryann, who was sitting behind me, hit me on the back of the head and I said, "Sure!"

She sat down and took out a yellow ipod. She started listening to it, and I couldn't help but stare. She was just plain beautiful.

She caught me staring, and she paused her ipod and asked, "Hi. I'm Elaine Valdez. What's your name?"

"I'm Steven Kane." I told her. We kept talking, and I learned a lot of stuff about her, like that her parents were divorced, and she knew all the kids that had gotten on the bus with her. The bus jerked o a stop, and I looked out the window to see we were here. Goode High School.

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
